A Very Happy New Year's
by evelynann84
Summary: Alice and Hatter spend their first New Year's together. Warning: Contains profanic language, and graphic nature. Mature readers only!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new Alice fan fic. Do not worry. I'll be updating Escape from Wonderland too. This came to my mind tonight, so I had to write it down. Enjoy, and tell what you think! :)

* * *

A Very Happy New Year's

"Hatter!" Alice called from the bathroom, "Get your bum off that couch and get ready!" Alice and her boyfriend, Hatter were going to go downtown in New York to Times Square and celebrate the New Year, and watch the ball drop down on the state building. That is, if Hatter got ready.

"Alright Alice! I'm coming!" He called back. _That woman is madder then a box of frogs if she thinks partying in the city on a cold night with a bunch of idiots is cool_. Hatter thought smugly to himself. Then, he remembered why he even agreed to go with Alice. With a smile, he went into the bedroom in which they shared, and took out a tiny box. Hatter slipped it inside into his dark jeans, and fixed his deep purple collared shirt.

A few minutes later, Alice walked into the bedroom, and she smiled silently at Hatter.

"You look pretty in that dress, Alice love," complimented Hatter as he checked her out in the fitted purple dress with the deep neckline, ruffled short sleeves, and penciled skirt that hit just above her slim knees. The dress contrasted nicely with her dark brown hair, and creamy skin. On her feet she wore silver open toed stiletto heels.

"Thank you Hatter." Alice wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"You ready to go?" Hatter nodded and said, "Let's get our coats and go."

Grabbing the purple frock coat for herself, Alice slipped it on and handed Hatter his black leather one. Then, they were out of their apartment, and went to the car. This was something new to Hatter, since they had no motorized cars in Wonderland.

"Alice, I do not how Wonderland survives without these things. They are pretty wicked to drive in," said Hatter as he started the car. Before going to Times Square, Alice and Hatter were going out to dinner to an upscale restaurant called Carmine's.

At the restaurant, it was crowded with other couples and young people, but being smart Alice called ahead of time three weeks prior to make reservations. A waiter got them to their table whom checked out Alice's cleavage, and handed them each a menu. For Hatter, this pissed him off when the waiter was looking down Alice's dress, but said nothing.

"I'll be back with your drinks and a bread basket." Then he walked off swiftly.

Hatter gave a smile to Alice who was trying to figure out the menu, since it was written in Italian. _Ah, she looks so cute like that_, he thought. Then she looked up to him after she noticed her boyfriend watching her.

'What?" She implied, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing darling. Have you decided what you wanted?" Hatter asked.

"I think the shrimp Caesar salad and some water. What about you?"

"I do not know, since I don't know half the stuff you Oysters eat on here. Only thing I recognized in this menu is the cheeses. So, I think I'll just have me some tea," Hatter replied. Then, he put down his menu, and took Alice's hands into his. The diamond bracelet in which he had gotten her for her last birthday sparkled on her slender wrist.

"Alice, there is something I want to ask you," He whispered, playing with the bracelet.

She looked into his soft brown eyes, and returned his sweet smile.

"Alice, I love you with all my heart. . .and I know you feel the same, at least I hope you do, so Alice my little pretty Oyster, will. ." Before Hatter could finish, their waiter came back with bread, a bottle of champagne, and two champagne flutes, along with water.

_Damn it, _Hatter thought angrily. _Stupid Oyster man. You ruined the moment._

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked. 'If you are, then may I suggest our delicious mushroom and cheese stuffed ravioli or the shrimp scampi. It comes with soup, salad, and dessert. Or how about the chicken parmesan with our special marinara sauce?"

"Uh. . .those meals sound really good, but I think I will just have the shrimp Caesar salad with light dressing and water." Then Alice noticed the bottle of champagne.

"We did not ordered the champagne, sir," said Alice as she picked up the bottle to show their waiter. The waiter smiled and replied politely,

"It's on the house tonight. We are all giving our customers complimentary bottles because it is New Year's Eve." Then, he affixed his gaze on Hatter, so he can write down his order.

"And what would you like sir?"

_For you to fuck off. _Hatter thought devilishly. Instead, he replied,

"Just a cup of tea. Easy on the sugar mate. That is all."

'Alright, I will be right back. Enjoy the champagne." The waiter took their menus and filled the flutes up.

'Thank you," Alice said as she watched him poured out the sparkling pink wine into her glass. He smiled, and licked his lips as he was checking out her cleavage again. Hatter clenched his right hand into a hard fist, ready to strike at his face. Before he could though, the waiter left.

"That lunatic was looking at your breasts Alice. I was getting ready to punch him."

"Hatter, it is all right. Let him stare, because at the end, you know you're going to get them," She reassured Hatter, then, leaning over the table, and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Aw, Alice. I was going to ask if you would." Hatter started, but then he kissed her soft lips instead. His tongue mingling with hers. Alice let out a childish giggle.

"Finish what you were going to ask me Hatter. Please?" She pleaded.

Before Hatter could say anything else, some other Oyster interrupted him. Only this time, it was the news Anchor.

"We interrupt this broadcast of _Dick Clark's New Year's Eve from Chicago _to inform you that Times Square has been threaten with terrorists attacks. Due to this explicit and dangerous activity, the New Years celebration has been cancelled, and it highly recommended for those who were planning to attend, go home. We wish there some other alternative, or that this did not happened. Please have a safe New Year's from all of us at ABC 32 New York."

Alice's face fell at the bad news. She was so looking forward to see the ball drop with Hatter. It would have been his first time since he came out from the other side of the Looking Glass. However, to Alice, Hatter did not seem to mind much.

"Do not worry, pretty Alice. We can have our own celebration at home if you want. Besides, I prefer it that way. That way, I can have you all by myself." Hatter gave that sexy lopsided grin at her, and he often used this as a mechanism to con others.

"Okay, but I thought you would of liked to see the ball drop down."

"Trust me, you are going to enjoy our celebration even better then some other balls." And with that being said, Alice smiled, and trusted her boyfriend completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Year 2010 everyone! Here is the conclusion of the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

An hour later, Alice and Hatter were at home. It had taken them forty five minutes due to the heavy traffic flow, plus Times Square was blocked off. Alice hung up her coat, and went into the bedroom to change. Hatter soon followed her in the room, then closed the door behind him.

"Hatter, what are you doing?" Alice asked as she struggled a little bit with the back zipper.

"We are going to celebrate what you Oysters call New Year's," Hatter replied with a toothy smile. He went up to Alice and helped unzip her dress, sending chills of excitement down her spine.

"Now?" She asked, with a tiny squeak in her voice.

"Now," He confirmed, as he turned her to face him. The delicate chiffon dress fell to the floor. Hatter lowered his hands to encircle Alice's waist, and firmly, but gently pulled her to him. He started to kiss her mouth, and Alice gave in, making hers more dominant. Then, Hatter kissed her chin and around her slender neck. They maneuvered themselves to the bed, with Hatter on top. Alice was breathing heavily as she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing hot flesh.

"Aren't you glad that we came home to celebrate?" His breath was warm on her face, and still had that sweet tea smell.

"Yes, lovely Hatter. This far better then Times Square." Quickly, she pinned him over onto his back, then undid his belt. Then, his jeans, and then kissed him all way down from his lips to his stomach. She gave small kisses there, until Hatter rolled her on her back.

"My turn," He growled sexily, and low, peeling off her bra and panties. Alice gave a gasp of pure delight as Hatter's quick fingers grazed over her sweet spots. Knowing that he was giving Alice intense and pure satisfaction, he kissed around her inner thighs, then going slowly up her stomach, gently nipping on her tender breasts, tracing her collar bones, and then finally her lips. Alice entangled her fingers in Hatter's wild hair, and bought him closer to her body.

"Please, Hatter," She gasped and moaned. "Feel me NOW!" She pushed herself against him, her hips grinding into his, faster and harder.

Hatter smiled, and held a firm erection. Without hurting her, he carefully slid inside her, feeling that same sweet spot that he loved touching. A soft moan escaped from Alice lips once more.

"Oh, Hatter, Hatter," She breathed. "No man has ever turned me on like you."

"Not even Jack Heart?" Hatter asked, grinning at this prospect. "And he is the fucking King of Wonderland too."

"Not even Jack Heart. No, I was stupid for going out with him, but I guess it was not all bad because it did led me to you. I love you." As to prove this statement, she bought her lips to his, tongue fighting in to feel his own, and it won.

"I love you too Alice," Hatter whispered into her ear, then kissing around it. He went down again, and traced her jaw line, down to her breasts. His hands gripping firmly on her hips, he gave them a tight squeeze.

After a few more minutes of the most passionate intimacy, both of them collapsed side by side on the bed, both drenched in perspiration, and heavily panting. Alice leaned to her side, her hand feeling the rhythm of Hatter's heart, and her knee just barely touching his bits.

"Hatter, you were trying to ask me something in the restaurant. What was it?" She leaned in a little bit closer to kiss his scruffy cheek. Hatter looked over at Alice, still a little buzzed up.

"Oh, yes. Uh… give me a moment Love. Get dressed." Hatter got up from the disheveled bed, as Alice watch in confusion. She watched him get dressed in the silky purple shirt, and dark jeans with desire. Hatter cast his girlfriend a look, and smiled.

"Go on. Get dressed and I will ask you, Alice." Hatter finished buttoning up his shirt, leaving the top two undone. Alice got up from the bed, and redressed in the dress since it was the closest thing to her. Her make-up was smudged and hair, in which was perfectly waved before, was damp with sweat. She did not know if this was okay or not. Hatter left the bedroom before Alice could ask him anything. Curious, she went after him, and found him in the kitchen. She stopped in the hallway and observed him. _What on Earth is Hatter doing? _She thought.

Hatter was rummaging through the cabinets, and drawers, getting out the candles, and trying to find something to light them.

"Where the hell are those bloody matches?" swore Hatter as he slammed drawers. "I know we have here somewhere." He continued going through everything, until he found the matchbook in a small basket on the marble counter.

"Ah, finally." Hatter took the book, and the three tall cherry scented candles to the living room. Alice watched him in awe as he lit each candle. Sweet smells wafted through the air, and right under Alice's nose. She then decided to touch up her hair and makeup, and spritz on a droplet of perfume. Giving herself one final look in the mirror, and exited the bathroom. However, Alice knew that Hatter was planning something special for her, so she waited until he felt it was the correct time to get her. This did not stop her from watching though. Hatter lit the three candles, then open the window shade to reveal the sparkling stars. He was also quietly murmuring something as he cleaned up the sofa. Alice let out an excited giggle, but Hatter did not hear it.

"Alice!" Hatter called. "Come here please!"

Alice slowly walked into the living room, and although she had watched everything Hatter had done from the hallway, she still squealed in surprise.

"Wow, Alice. You look even more beautiful in the candlelight. Here, come by the window so I can take a better look at ya." Hatter took her by the hand, and led her to the window. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her softly glossed lips. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, to deepen his kiss.

Hatter gently pulled away, and looked into her blue eyes. He looked like he was truly studying her, as if he was taking a mental photograph of his lover so he can never forget her, even if she suddenly slip away or vanished. To Alice's perspective, this scared her a wee bit.

"Hatter, what is all of this? Not that I do not like it because I do, but why'd you set everything up this way?" She asked, a little excited and a little scared at the same time.

"Alice, there is something I have been meaning to ask you all evening. Every time that I tried, there was an interruption." Hatter listen carefully for any sounds that might be distracting. So far, nothing. He continued on before he jinxed it. "Alice, my little pretty Oyster who was in a very wet dress when we first met, I love you with all me heart. I never thought that I could ever be with someone like you. Feisty, sexy, determined, stubborn, and yet very level headed. All the stuff we been through, and this Other World of yours has grown on me. I am never going back to Wonderland, unless you come with me my love." Hatter took her into his arms, and then gave her another passionate kiss. Alice's heart beat so fast, and her blood was pounding in her ears. She felt like she was going to faint, so she held onto Hatter for support.

"Hatter, please do not stop. I was liking what you were telling me. Finish. Or are you done?"

"No. I am not done. I was listening to see if I was going to get interrupted again. I better do this now before I do." Hatter let Alice go, and slowly went down on one knee. Alice's heart began to beat fast once more, and her eyes widen.

"Alice, I love you. Will you marry me, please?" Hatter opened the tiny red velvet box that he had the whole evening in his pocket, and revealed a large, sparkling blue diamond on a platinum band. His hands were shaking as he held it. Alice began to form tears, but she smiled at him.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed and allowed him to put the ring on her left ring finger. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you Hatter!" She helped him up, and then gently pushed him to the sofa. She covered him with tickling kisses until she was out of breath. How she loved him!

"Oh Alice. You had made me the happiest man on earth, er Other World. Eh, whatever. The point is I love you, and I am going to take care of you." Hatter gave her a kiss.

"Hmm, I love you too," Alice let Hatter kiss her all over like she did to him.

"Who thought in bloody Wonderland, there would be Heaven?" Hatter asked, as he continued kissing and touching her.

Alice nuzzled his neck, and said, "Darling, shut up and just kiss me."

And Hatter did.


End file.
